Chrom
Chrom (クロム Krom) is one of the three main protagonists of Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/index.html He is voiced by Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Chrom is the prince, and later Exalt, of the Halidom of Ylisse and a descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, and wields the legendary sword Falchion. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina and the uncle of Owain, and can potentially be the father of Kjelle, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia, or Morgan. His birthday is May 27th. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Ylisse-Plegia War While out on patrol near Ylisse's border, Chrom finds a stranger lying on the ground, the Avatar. Though Frederick is initially wary, Chrom finds no danger in the Avatar. Once the Avatar helps Chrom deal with some brigands that have attacked Southtown, Chrom makes the Avatar the Shepherds' tactician. That night, Chrom and Lissa are attacked by Risen from a mysterious portal. Chrom manages to kill one of the Risen, but a second one nearly kills Lissa, prevented by the timely arrival of a masked warrior. After dispatching all of the remaining Risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as Marth and warns Chrom of future calamities yet to come before leaving. Upon returning home to Ylisstol, Emmeryn sends Chrom to convince the Khan of Ferox to help in dealing with the Plegian army. Chrom is introduced to the East Khan, Flavia, who asks him to fight as her champion so she can become the ruling Khan. In the Ferox Arena, Chrom finds out his challenger is Marth. After soundly defeating Marth, Flavia becomes the ruling Khan and gives Chrom the support he needs. Upon their return to Ylisse, Chrom and Lissa report the new alliance with Ferox. However, they receive troubling news that Maribelle has been kidnapped by Gangrel, the king of Plegia. Emmeryn heads out to Border Pass to parley with the Mad King. Knowing how dangerous it would be for her to go alone, Chrom accompanies her there. As expected, Gangrel refuses to parley and threatens to kill Emmeryn on the spot, but Chrom and the Shepherds save Maribelle and protect Emmeryn. Unfortunately, Gangrel used this attack to officially start a war between Ylisse and Plegia. Later, Marth reappears inside the Ylisstol garden and warns Chrom of a planned assassination of Emmeryn that night. To prove his good intentions, he slays a nearby assassin planning on killing Chrom. However, another appears and Marth falters. Marth's mask is cut in half as he barely dodges the strike, while Chrom manages to kill the assassin. The broken mask reveals to Chrom that Marth is actually a woman, but he doesn't have much time to mull over the details. He quickly rushes into the castle at the sound of an explosion and finds Plegian assassins making their way to Emmeryn. After successfully stopping Validar and the attempted assassination, Chrom encourages Emmeryn to leave the capital, which she reluctantly agrees to. Just after leaving the capital, Chrom receives news from Cordelia, who was sent by her fellow Pegasus Knights to notify Emmeryn, that Ylisstol was attacked by Plegia. Fearful for her people, Emmeryn decides to return to Ylisstol despite Chrom's objections. Emmeryn gives the Fire Emblem to Chrom and assures him that she knows he'll rescue her. Emmeryn leaves the protection of the Shepherds and returns to Ylisstol, where she is promptly captured by Gangrel. Chrom rushes back to Ylisstol and finds out that Emmeryn has been taken to Plegia, where she will be executed. Chrom and the Avatar devise a rescue plan, and it is nearly successful, but as Phila is about to rescue her, a group of Risen archers warp in and kill Phila and her accompanying Pegasus Knights. Gangrel leaves Chrom with two options; surrender and give up the Fire Emblem, or have Emmeryn killed. Before Chrom can make a decision, Emmeryn sacrifices herself by leaping off a cliff, falling to her death. Crushed by his sister's death, Chrom flees to Ferox, where he begins to doubt himself. However, thanks to the words of his army, Chrom builds a new resolve to end the war and avenge Emmeryn. Upon arriving at the Border Wastes, Chrom hears news that Plegia's army has begun to fall apart, due to Emmeryn's words, and realizes the effects of his sister's sacrifice. Chrom proceeds to battle Gangrel's remaining forces and, after a long battle, Gangrel is defeated. Chrom takes up the role of Exalt of Ylisse, though he does not yet accept the title. Conquest of Valm Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, Chrom is married and is father to a baby girl, Lucina. Unfortunately, a new menace is threatening the continent of Ylisse: the Valm Empire. Chrom goes to Ferox in response to Flavia's request for help. Even with their combined strength, Ylisse and Ferox are still outmanned by the powerful Valm Empire. The Avatar suggests that they go to Plegia for help, and there they meet the new king, Validar, who was the one Chrom killed during the attempt on Emmeryn's life. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom the support he needs and also introduces his hierophant, who looks like and goes by the same name as the Avatar. Chrom is suspicious, but grateful to receive the support he needs to fight Valm. That night, a group of Risen attacks Chrom's army, nearly killing Chrom himself, but Marth once again steps in and protects him. Chrom is grateful and asks her who she really is. Marth merely tells him to look into her left eye. As Chrom looks closely, he recognizes the Mark of the Exalt, the same mark on his arm and the exact same mark on his baby daughter, Lucina. Chrom realizes that this woman is Lucina, who came from the future to change the course of history. The two share a tearful hug and Chrom brings her to her mother, where the two do the same. During Chrom's trials in Valm, he collects three of the gemstones for the Fire Emblem, starting with Azure, the blue gemstone, from Tiki at the Mila Tree. After capturing Fort Steiger, Basilio decides to stall Walhart to give Chrom and his army time to take down Yen'fay, but Basilio is critically wounded by the Conqueror himself. Near death, Basilio gives Flavia Gules, the red gemstone, to deliver to Chrom. After taking down Yen'fay at the Demon's Ingle, Chrom learns of the West Khan's demise and receives the red jewel from Flavia, and his army begins a full assault on Valm Castle. After a long battle outside and inside the castle, Walhart and the Valmese army are defeated. Say'ri recovers the green gemstone, Vert, and entrusts it to Chrom. With four of the five gemstones on the Fire Emblem, Chrom searches for the last one. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon arriving in Plegia's castle, Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but just as they're about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. After weakening Chrom, Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will. Validar takes the Emblem and disappears to the Dragon's Table to perform the ritual to awaken Grima. As Chrom plans how they are going to get the Fire Emblem back, the Avatar tells him to leave them behind so Validar cannot control them. However, Chrom reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Chrom witnesses Lucina trying to kill the Avatar to change the future, but Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the Avatar as he does. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. After defeating Validar at the Dragon's Table, it appears that the Avatar is possessed by Grima yet again and kills Chrom. Lucina is horrified and Validar declares that he has won, or so he thinks. Basilio makes a sudden appearance, revealing that he survived his near-fatal wounds, and the Avatar stands back up and attacks Validar, revealing that due to a premonition, they knew what was going to happen and prepared countermeasures to prevent it. Chrom also stands up, mostly uninjured, since the Avatar held back some of their power. The duo proceeds to take down Validar once and for all. After killing Validar a second time, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar, revealing that they are the Fell Dragon incarnate. Grima explains that he is in the version of the Avatar from the future Lucina came from and has come to stop her so he can continue to reign supreme. Grima proceeds to transform into his dragon-god form, causing the temple to collapse. Chrom and Lucina manage to get out of the building, but witness the rebirth of Grima. However, all is not lost: during their escape, the Avatar managed to snatch the Fire Emblem back from Validar. With new hope of slaying the Fell Dragon, Chrom is told to head to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening. Chrom is deemed worthy by Naga to receive her power and unlocks the Falchion's true potential as the Exalted Falchion. However, Chrom learns that he cannot fully slay Grima, as the only one who can do so is Grima himself. Even with the power of the Falchion, he can only put Grima back to sleep for a thousand years. Naga points Chrom to Origin Peak where Grima lies, growing stronger. Upon arrival, the Avatar realizes that if they deal the final blow, Grima would be "killed by his own hand." Naga warns them that if they do so, they will die with him. Chrom does not want the Avatar to sacrifice their life, but they feel that it may be necessary. The Grima-possessed Avatar jumps onto Grima's back and instantly casts a spell on all of Chrom's army, severely weakening them. After Grima gives the Avatar the choice to accept his powers or not, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void. Chrom and the rest of the army yell to the Avatar to return to them to finish their task. After the Avatar breaks free from the void, Naga heals Chrom and his army and they proceed to take down Grima. Depending on the Avatar's choice to deal with Grima, one of two endings will occur. If Chrom is chosen to finish Grima, Grima is put back into a deep slumber. The Avatar feels guilty that they did not sacrifice themselves, but Chrom assures them that the entire army agreed and that in the distant future, their descendants will be able to deal with Grima once more. However, should the Avatar slay Grima, the Fell Dragon falls, but the Avatar begins to disappear. Chrom's army is saddened by their sacrifice but, remembering Naga's words, Chrom reminds everyone that they will return as long as their bonds are strong. Chrom, in the meantime, vows to search for the Avatar while their countries recover. After an undisclosed amount of time, Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar and welcome back their old friend, in a scene mirroring the one at the start of the game. After the war, Chrom was welcomed as the new Exalt of the halidom. He ushered in an age of peace with his perseverance and his wife at his side. ''Fire Emblem Fates'' Chrom appears with other characters from Awakening in a free DLC episode. While pursuing a hoard of phantom soldiers, the ''Fates'' Avatar and their party encounter the Outrealm Gate. Passing into Ylisse, the Avatar encounters Chrom, Lissa and Frederick. While they first suspect that the Avatar's group are from Plegia, the phantom soldiers appear and the group work together to defeat them. During optional conversations, Chrom reveals that he heard of Hoshido and Nohr in myths and legends. After the enemy is routed, the Avatar returns to their world, although Chrom gives them a parting gift after recognizing their similar circumstances. At the end of the scenario, Chrom encounters the ''Awakening'' Avatar, leading into the opening of Awakening. Personality Chrom is a direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to achieve what he believes in. He is protective of his sisters, especially Emmeryn, but, despite his protests, never argues with Emmeryn's final decisions. Chrom deeply cares for Lissa's well-being as well, making sure to take care of her while they are off at war. Walhart notes that Chrom follows the Path of Kings: a person who lives with and for the people, as Chrom himself states that his strength comes from his comrades. Chrom will help out anyone in need without a moment's hesitation. He trusts anyone after witnessing them in action, having given his trust to Lucina before her revelation and to the Avatar, despite other people's warnings. Chrom shares a special bond with the Avatar, especially with the female Avatar if he is married to her, and unwaveringly believes in them and trusts them implicitly even after finding out about their true heritage. In Game Base Stats Premonition Prologue Growth Rates |85% |60% |10% |60% |60% |70% |45% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | 0 | +1 | +1 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Sumia *Maribelle *Sully *Olivia *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Lissa *Frederick *Vaike *Gaius *Lucina *Any of Chrom's other children Marriage If Chrom has not achieved an S-Support by the end of Chapter 11, he will be mandatorily married to one of his marriage candidates as long as they have not been married or incapacitated. The order follows, assuming all five are unmarried and have achieved the same support level with Chrom at the end of Chapter 11: #Sumia #Maribelle #Sully #Olivia #The Avatar (Female) However, there are two special circumstances: #If Chrom has gained at least 18 support points with Olivia and has not achieved a C-Support with any of the other candidates, he will marry Olivia. #If Chrom has not gained 9 support points with any of the 5 women and/or all 5 are married or incapacitated, Chrom will marry a nameless village maiden. Chrom will only pass down the skills Aether and Rightful King to his potential children: Lucina and his other daughters (Cynthia and Kjelle) will inherit Aether, while any of his sons (Brady, Inigo, and Morgan) inherit Rightful King, even if Chrom has not learned those skills or does not have them equipped in his last skill slot at their recruitment. Class Sets *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class As the main Lord of the game, Chrom is one of the best units you will have. Given his mandatory usage in all chapters, Chrom should have no problem leveling up and getting good stats. His good strength, speed, luck, and skill will make Chrom a formidable offensive force in your army, but he should be wary around mages due to his low resistance growth. His Lord skills Dual Strike+ and Charm are moderately good skills in the first half of the game, but lose effectiveness later as your army grows stronger. Upon Promotion to Great Lord, Chrom's attributes stay the same but with higher caps. Chrom also gains the ability to use lances, giving him ranged options with Javelin weapons. He will also learn Aether, his primary attacking skill, and one of the strongest in the game. His second Great Lord skill is Rightful King, increasing the activation rates of several skills that Chrom can have. Compounding his Great Lord skills gives Chrom's offensive role more prominence, further solidifying him as a primary offensive unit. Chrom also has the distinction of being one of four characters to have a personal weapon. Chrom starts with the Falchion, which deals effective damage against dragon units. Though the Falchion cannot break, it is only as strong as an Iron Sword, with a lower hit rate. While it is reliable and eliminates the need to pay for replacements, Chrom may have to use stronger swords if more damage output is needed from him, until the Falchion becomes the Exalted Falchion. In addition to being a very strong weapon outright, the Exalted Falchion gains the ability to deal effective damage against Grima, making Chrom's role in the final chapter more important. It will become Chrom's primary sword and is the second strongest sword in the game, surpassed only by Mercurius and tied with Tyrfing and an un-forged Alm's Blade. However, unlike the other swords, the Exalted Falchion retains its unbreakable property, making it almost infinitely more useful. Chrom can also now use the sword like an item to replenish 20 HP, eliminating his need to carry Vulneraries or Concoctions as well. Reclassing Chrom's additional two class sets are the Archer and Cavalier, and rarely enough, Chrom can perform well in nearly every promoted class he has access to. Unfortunately, few of the skills from the Archer class tree are particularly useful for Chrom. Hit Rate +20 from the Sniper class can help Chrom land blows, which can be useful on higher difficulties when enemies are much more evasive. The only other skill from the Archer class tree that may interest Chrom is Bowfaire, which provides him with a great offense as either bow class, either of which Chrom can do fine in; as a Sniper, Chrom loses access to his coveted Exalted Falchion, but becomes capable of epic Longbow or Double Bow poking thanks to his strong offensive skills in Aether and Luna. While Bow Knight is a more lackluster class in general, it grants Chrom the use of both his signature sword as well as his strong, Bowfaire-boosted ranged attacks. As a Paladin, Chrom essentially becomes a mounted Great Lord, having only to contend with the weakness to Beast Killers in exchange for access to Defender, another decent pair-up skill (though perhaps overshadowed by the likes of Dual Strike+ and Dual Guard+), and Aegis, (the far superior option to the Bow Knight class's Bowbreaker skill due to its added ability to reduce magic damage) yet another skill boosted by Rightful King. As a Great Knight, Chrom is a lot slower, but has access to some of his best non-Lord skills in Luna and Dual Guard+. While Luna might seem unnecessary alongside Aether, seeing as the latter is essentially an upgraded version of Luna, running both actually boosts Chrom's potential to activate one of them: while Luna has a higher activation rate, Aether will always out-prioritize it, meaning that if Aether does not activate then Chrom has a high chance to deal extra damage per attack-- especially in conjunction with Rightful King. Meanwhile Dual Guard+ in conjunction with Dual Strike+ makes any pair-up involving Chrom all the more potent. Quotes Event Tile *"Huh? Did someone drop this?" (item) *"A leader must never rest, never surrender, and most of all never stop learning..." (exp) *"I got some quick training in. A leader should always be at the top of his game." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"I've often wondered what drives you. Do you have any dreams or aspirations?" (dreams) *"Hello. You're in a good mood. Find a new weapon you like?" (happy) *"I noticed you vanish from camp sometimes. Where is it you go?" (free time) *"You know, you’ve grown very skilled. Care to pair up in the coming battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I just want to be strong enough to keep my friends and loved ones safe." (dreams) *"Oh, I'm just having a regular day. You're the one who looks happy!" (happy) *"If I’m not napping, I’m swinging a sword. ... Predictable, I know." (free time) *"All right. Together, we’ll be unstoppable. We’ll smash right through their ranks!" (team up) Asking - Emmeryn *"Emm, you need to find new dreams. You can't dwell forever on what you've lost." (dreams) *"You seem happy today, Emm. Is your memory clearing up?" (happy) *"Emm, you've been wandering off alone a lot lately. It's starting to worry me." (free time) *"Emm, you need to be careful out there. Stay close to me and be my support." (team up) Replying - Emmeryn *"I dream of being strong enough to protect the realm you loved. And I swear I will." (dreams) *"I'm just glad to have you back. That's all." (happy) *"You know me—training, breaking things with my sword... I guess you don't remember." (free time) *"Of course, Emm. I won't let anyone hurt you again." (team up) Asking - Married *"How are you holding up, (name)? I couldn’t bear to lose you." (promise) *"(name), I never get tired of looking at you." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I just want to make sure I say that often." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). Is this..." (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I’m doing just fine. I would never leave you to fend for yourself." (promise) *"You’re the one who’s beautiful. I’m a lucky man to have you." (compliment) *"Well...I love you too. It’s a bit silly to just say it like that, but there it is." (love) *"Oh! That’s a gift for you. I remember how your eyes lit up when you saw it in town." (gift) Asking - Child *"(name), we should train sometime. See how you fare against your father!" (train) *"How are you holding up, (name)? I've been worried." (concern) *"You must have sacrificed a lot to come back in time, (name). Anything you need?" (gift) *"Tell me about the future, (name). How did you pass the time?" (story) Replying - Child *"Well, I never turn down a challenge. But don't think I'll pull my punches just for you." (train) *"I'm just fine. Sorry if I worried you." (concern) *"That's all right, (name). I appreciate the thought." (gift) *"Well, you missed a lot before we met. More than I could ever describe. We should have a meal and share these stories - just the two of us. That way I can learn more about you too." (story) Level Up *"No one can stop me now!" (6+ stat ups) *"I can feel a huge difference!" (4-5 stat ups) *"My strength comes from diligence." (2-3 stat ups) *"Well, that was underwhelming..." (1 stat up) *"I think I've come about as far as any man can." (1 or 0 stat ups while most stats are capped) Class Change *"Let's see what I'm capable of now." Armory *"What do you think I need, Avatar?" (buying) *"Avatar... Are we strapped for funds?" (selling) *"Which of my weapons did you want to forge?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I hope soon the realm can be at peace..." (misc) *"Where is all this strength coming from? I feel like I could topple a mountain!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. Doing your morning rounds?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. On a break?" (day) *"Are you as tired as me, Avatar? The days fly by so fast..." (evening) *"Avatar, I’m glad you’re on patrol, but go ahead and rest." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. It's a fine morning, isn't it?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where are we headed today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. It's gotten late, hasn't it?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. We should turn in for the night." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster The prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th. Help Description Captain of the Shepherds. Treats his men firmly but fairly. Confession Final Chapter Paralogue 22 Pre-Battle Quote DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Are you ready?" *"It's alright." *"As one!" *"Stay with us." *"On my mark!" *"Stay focused." *"I've gotcha!" *"You can do this." *"My strength is yours!" *"I got your back." Dual Strike *"Have another!" *"We're not done yet!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Face me!" Dual Guard *"Hold on, I'm coming!" *"Think again!" Defeated Enemy *"Good!" *"Right." *"Finished?" *"Well fought." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Thanks, friend!" *"I owe you." *"Thank you." When Healed *"Thank you." Critical Hit *"Your end has come!" *"Now I'm angry!" *"I will not fail!" *"Anything can change!" (Chrom will begin to say this once Lucina has been recruited) Killed By Enemy *"Gods...hngh..." Death Possible Endings ; Chrom - Newly Exalted : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. His unflinching perseverance through countless hardships made him a beacon of hope for his people. ; Chrom and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Chrom, above all else. ; Chrom and Sully : After Grima’s defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse’s new Exalt. Queen Sully rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere. ; Chrom and Sumia : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Sumia lived and breathed for him, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all who received them. ; Chrom and Maribelle : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Maribelle kept him always on his toes while she strove tirelessly to become a magistrate and reform the halidom's laws. ; Chrom and Olivia : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Chrom appeared in the By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame ''trailer for Robin and Lucina for ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. However, he is not a playable character; he is a part of Robin's Final Smash, Pair Up, instead. Robin summons Chrom onto the stage and he immediately rushes straight forward, even in the air, and will travel roughly a fourth the distance of Final Destination. If Chrom connects with an enemy, his critical/skill cut-in will flash on the screen as he says "On my mark!" Chrom will launch the enemy into the air and leave them in a helpless state as Robin and Chrom attacks the enemy with Bolganone and the Falchion respectively. Before spiking the enemy to the ground, Chrom will say "We're not done yet!" Chrom appears in one of Robin's victory screen for both genders and is also available as a collectible trophy in both versions of Smash 4 and also makes an appearance on the Pair Up trophy. Ike has a palette swap based on Chrom's color scheme. Chrom also makes a cameo appearance during Palutena's Guidance about Robin in the Wii U version. This conversation mostly pokes fun at Chrom for not being a fighter in Smash and that he only appears in Robin's final smash. According to the director of the Super Smash Bros. series, Masahiro Sakurai, Chrom was considered as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. 4. However was dropped in favor of Robin, who could have a more unique moveset rather than making another Fire Emblem swordsman like Marth and Ike. A Chrom themed Swordfighter Mii costume will be released on July 31st. It features Chrom's outfit with the Falchion as the sword. |''Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King Marth. He leads a militia force called the Shepherds that protects Ylisse. Though he can get reckless when training-things end up broken-he can be counted on in the heat of battle. He and Robin combine their skills in Robin's Final Smash.'' |} Wii U Info Genei Ibun Roku♯FE Chrom appears as the Mirage partner of the protagonist, Itsuki Aoi. Trivia *Chrom's official artwork depicts him wielding the Falchion. *Chrom was voted the most popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *In Tiki's B support with the Male Avatar, Tiki states that Chrom does not resemble Marth, but a man 1,000 years before Marth. *Chrom appears in some support conversations from other characters. He appears in Ricken and Nowi's C support and Lucina's C & A sibling supports. He shares this trait with the Avatar, who appears in Tharja and Vaike's C support and Tharja and Frederick's C support. *According to the Official Fire Emblem: Awakening Comic from Nintendo Dream, Chrom is 6 years younger than Emmeryn, making him roughly 19 years old at the start of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Chrom is the only unit in Awakening with a different portrait for each direction. This is likely due to the Brand of the Exalt on his right shoulder. The only other character in the series to have this trait is Nergal. *There is a glitch in which, after a battle, Chrom's neck bends backwards and his head is not visible. * In another glitch, if Chrom is a lord and has a longer sword such as a killing edge equipped, during his victory animation the sword's tip will bend upwards. This is likely an oversight. *The Fire Emblem disappears from Chrom's Great Lord battle model from Chapter 21 to Chapter 23 because Validar steals it. The Fire Emblem will also not be present on Chrom's Great Lord model if he promotes before Chapter 7. *In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U,During Palutena's Guidance for Robin, Palutena states that Chrom does not have Aether. This is not completely true since Chrom can learn Aether as a level 5 Great Lord in Awakening. However, Chrom does not perform the skill in the same way that Ike does in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Gallery File:Chrom concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom. File:Chrom Great Lord.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom as a Great Lord. File:Chrom Face.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom's face. File:ChromMarth.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom and "Marth" 's signature poses. File:YoungFE13EmmChromLissa.jpg|Concept artwork of a younger Lissa, Emmeryn, and Chrom, in which he is 8 years old. File:Kozaki Chrom.jpg|Sketch of Chrom by Yusuke Kozaki. File:Krom Artwork 2.png|The second official artwork of Chrom, forming the centrepiece of both advertisements and the box art of Awakening. File:Chrom SMTxFE.png|Chrom's official artwork from Genei Ibun Roku♯FE File:Chrom Marth dual.jpg|Artwork of Chrom and "Marth" dueling. File:Chrom and Avatar.jpg|Artwork of Chrom and the Avatar. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Artwork of Grima killing Chrom after having succeeded in inhabiting the Avatar's body. File:FE0 Chrom.png|Chrom as a Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Chrom3.png|Chrom as a Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Chrom2.png|Chrom as a Great Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Chrom4.png|Chrom as a Great Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Chrom5.png|Chrom as a Great Lord in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:KromConfession3.png|CG image of Chrom confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chrom confession.jpg|The full version of Chrom's confession image. File:Chom vs Fauder.png|Cutscene still of Chrom exchanging blows with Validar. File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Cutscene still of Chrom reuniting with his daughter from a future alternate timeline. File:Chrom Beach DLC.png|CG image of Chrom in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Chrom's wedding.jpg|CG image of Chrom's wedding. File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|A collage featuring Chrom and his child, from an artbook. File:Chromafterthebattle.jpg|Artwork of Chrom looking over the remains of Grima in the Avatar's Sacrifice ending. File:Chromending.jpg|CG image of Chrom in his ending. File:Krom Portrait.png|Chrom's portrait in Awakening. File:chromfacingleft.jpg|An alternate portrait of Chrom, facing the opposite direction. File:FE13 Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Chrom).png|Chrom's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. File:Chrom Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|In-game map icon of Chrom as a Great Lord. Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters